


the other world

by weekendsnightowl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, First Meetings, High Warlock, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec, Prince Alec, Princess Clary, Princess Izzy, Shadowhunters Ficathon, Sizzy - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane, alternative universe, clace, prince jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendsnightowl/pseuds/weekendsnightowl
Summary: prince alec live in alecante with his mother and three siblings jace, izzy and max, living his life as it is,magnus is a sea warlock, lives for himself, help is friends in the royal familyclray is mermaid princess of edom, living her life as a princess with her mother and her best friend, while dreaming of going to the world above





	1. living life

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fiction ever!!
> 
> some parts of the plot is predictable for who watched the little mermaid, but not most of it, 
> 
> I hope you like it

living in a castle as a prince was not something he wished to do, but for Alec being born as a the first born prince of alicante was not a choice. 

even though Alec did not like being a prince he did not hate his life either because he has the best siblings in the world, and he would not trade them for anything.

Alec had three siblings: Jace his adopted brother, Izzy his younger sister, and little Max.

sure they can be annoying sometimes and drive him crazy, get in trouble almost every single day and sometimes more than once, Alec did not imagine living life differently.

even though his mother ruled alone after the death of his father she did not persuade him to take the throne, instead she told him to take his time, and do that ever he desire until the right time, if he wanted to, he could become the king the next day, but even though he loved his people, and his kingdom, he did not see himself as king, nor with a queen of his own. so instead of thinking about the future ahead, he lived in the moment, the moments that he shared with his siblings, the adventures, the things he loved and the things he do now.

he and Izzy and Jace would even now and then travel across the sea and go on adventures everywhere and then they get back home they would tell Max all about it, because he is still too young to be on trips such as these.

Alec would write the adventures that he had with Izzy and Jace, on the ship as they were heading back home, and he would read them to Max, with Izzy and Jace presents, he would read as he wrote then he would be rudely interrupted by Jace or Izzy as they tell the part of the story, in more dramatic manner than he dose while reading reading.

Alec loves spending time with his siblings and if he is not with them Alec would spend his time reading, writing, training, studying and whatever to fill his day. sometimes he stays his study, reading books or writing, sometimes he focus only on his royal duties, but he always keep time for training, and practicing his favorite thing archery.

with eyes full of wonder, he looked at the world, dreaming hoping, and imagining he lives his life with these moments that fills his heart with joy

but, even with all that there is still part of Alec that felt like he was missing something or someone.

his days went by the same, until...

 

that one night...

as they sailed back home in one stormy night Alec, was in his cabinet waiting for the storm to end, he kept himself busy by writing the adventures of this trip smiling as he writing, and laughing at the memory of another, when he was done he reached for a book the bought opening the page he stopped on. 

He remember telling Izzy and Jace to do the same, knowing Jace he probably drinking himself away, while Izzy would either be flirting with the crew, or polishing her weapons.

since she was little she was training to be warrior not only to defend her self but also to defend the kingdom and their people, it was known for alicante royalties to train since young age not only their mind but also their body and sprite, to be pure of heart, to love the people to care for the subjects, and to defend them from harm.

He smiles and continue to read.

As the storm ended, Alec look out the window, the sun has risen and the sky is blue and clear, he closed his book and left his cabinet going to the deck, as he walked he started to hear noises coming from the deck, it was not that odd hearing the noises, not on a clear day nor after storm, it was not odd for the deck to be quite either, since they would be checking on if there was something missing from the deck or if there was something wrong with the ship caused by the storm, but but this time there was a problem, among the things that was messing, was a person, not just any person.

 

 

Jace disappeared.


	2. Jace disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace disappeared
> 
> Alec and Izzy are worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idris or Edom? what should I call the underwater city?
> 
> If you guys have have a to choose which one will you choose, comment before the next chapter

Jace disappeared

“what do you mean he disappeared?!” asked Alec as he heard the news

Jace had disappeared at night in the middle of the sea and they only know about the news after a storm.

“just as you heard Alec” Izzy answered him “he was drinking with the crew and then left saying he is going to his own cabinet, and then he just disappeared”

“he might have fell from the deck” said one of the crew “he was drunk, and did not want us to follow him”

the sea was clear in the early morning, nothing to be seen, and the closest land was their home, no matter how stupid Jace can be, drunk or not, he wouldn’t think of swimming all the way to the way back

“there some items disappeared off the deck” Izzy said “lets just hope it is one of his stupid, stupid ideas”

and Jace had a lot of those ideas, drunk or not, and this time he drunk himself stupid, so the he could do anything, he could even flirt with a his own shoe.

Jace was known to have the most stupid ideas, which is why Alec usually stuck to him, Izzy did too, but she did for the fun of it, and ever so often, she was helping him with his stupid ideas, while Alec would try to stop them, scold them if they had done something, and as the caring big brother he is, try to solve it, which usually meant that he would take the blame, not that he minded that, he would do anything for his sibling.

but this time, there is nothing he can do, Alec felt unless, helpless, feelings he did rather not have, especially regarding the safety of one of his siblings, the people he cared about the most in the world.

so Alec and Izzy kept holding hands all the way to the mainland, hoping and prying, “God let it just be one of Jace stupid ideas”

because for Jace to do something stupid was they only thing they could think of, the only thing that meant that maybe , just maybe he would still be alive.

as they reached their homeland Alec and Izzy ran to the castle, looking for someone, anyone who had the answer they were hoping for.

their hearts beats fast, and they kept on hoping, and then they heard.

“there you are!” they heard and turned towards the sound, it was Max

“Max buddy, have you seen Jace?” asked Alec in a hurry, worried expressions all over his face

“yeah” answered Max 

both Alec and Izzy almost collapsed on that moment both murmuring “thank god”

“where is he?” Alec asked a bit worried, with a hint of anger

“in his room” max answered “some soldiers found him lying on the beach”

so Jace survived his stupidity, but still he need to be scolded, maybe Alec should tie him um in his room, and forbade him from any type of alcohol for a month, that should do it, for now.

“stupid, stupid Jace” said Izzy

“kept talking about a girl that saved his life” added Max

“a girl?!” said both Alec and Izzy with confused look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idris or Edom? what should I call the underwater city?
> 
> If you guys have have a to choose which one will you choose, comment before the next chapter


	3. the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneaking out with your best friend is something you might usually do, but you don't know what will happen each time you do
> 
> simon and clary always did, but this time it was different

“I cannot believe you made me agree to this” said Simon as he was swimming along side Clary

“I told you we are old enough to go” said Clary back, then added “plus its night time”

“humans are sleeping, yeah I heard the first time” said Simon 

humans AKA people of the land are different from the mer-people, mermaids live and breath under water, humans can’t, humans have legs, and mermaids have, well they have tails.

the mermaids avoid humans, there were dangers at the sea, but dangers of the land are different, people avoid what they are unfamiliar with, and in the history of the mermen, there were some good things about humans, but there are also bad things, and nineteen years ago all contact from mermen to the land were stopped, except for few, by orders of the queen, who happen to be Clary’s mother, Queen Jocelyn.

there was something that happen nineteen years ago, something that no one allowed to talk about, so all the young generation were kept form it, all that was known is that the king was dethroned by the queen for his misdeeds. Clary never asked her mother about it, not because she was not curious, because she was but because she know that asking about it will remind her mother of something she did not want to remember, and she dose not want to hurt her mother in anyway.

but still she longed for the sun and the stars for the mysteries of the land, the things she did not know of, for all that was magical about the world, so from time to time she would sneak out with her best friend Simon to look at the sea, who always trying to convince her not to, but never succeed. 

as they reached the surface they saw they saw the stormy sky

“ooh, I was hoping to see the stars tonight” said Clary pouting 

“and I was hoping not to see humans” Simon said then added “but it looks like both of us are out of luck”

Clary turned to see a ship, she was startled at first yet curious and said “seeing a ship dose not mean seeing humans, we have one of those down below in Idris” 

“I’m not talking about the ship Clary, I’m taking about the human who is on the ship”said Simon

“what human?” said Clary 

“the one swaying like kale“ said Simon back

Clary then focused on top of the ship, and saw something, a figure swaying on the ship, she swam closer to get a better look

“clary stop” said Simon 

“I’m just getting a better look” said Clary and turned to look at Simon

in that moment the figure fell down to the sea

“oh shit” said Simon

Clary looked back to see the figure fall into the see, so she did what any merman would not do, she swam toward it.

“Clary! come back!!” said Simon

but she ignored him

“this is bad” said Simon “this is really really bad”

 

and he went after her

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your thoughts at what you have read, and your wishes for future chapters,


End file.
